Question: Given $\delta(x) = 3x + 8$ and $\phi(x) = 8x + 7$, what is $x$ if $\delta(\phi(x)) = 7$?
We can see that $\delta(\phi(x)) = 3(8x + 7) + 8 = 24x + 29.$ Therefore, we have that $24x + 29 = 7$, giving us $24x = -22.$ Therefore, $x = \boxed{-\dfrac{11}{12}}.$